


Coordinates and Coordinating

by fanwit



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, spoilers for season 1 (broadchurch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Hardy takes some time to think on the beach with Miller before following the coordinates to Danny's killer.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Coordinates and Coordinating

"Will you send the tracking signal coordinates to my phone?" Hardy looks at Miller and takes in her expression. She's staring at him and he wouldn't be surprised if she was upset at being sent to interrogate Carter. But she looks more confused than anything. Hardy isn't going to explain anything to her, not right now. Hardy listens to the reply on the phone and considers his plan of action. Miller can't come along, it'd put the investigation at risk potentially, because Hardy is pretty sure Joe Miller was involved. The interview earlier that day had cinched it for Hardy.

He doesn't want to hurt Miller as well. She's been fantastic with him and she was so caring. He doesn't want to see that crumble down. She'd blame herself and all Hardy can do now is to hope it isn't Joe. Hardy could see the benefits of not having Joe around, he'd be able to be at her house any time they wanted, but the drawbacks far outweighed any benefits.

Ever since he met Miller, he'd envied Joe, being able to love her properly. Being able to kiss her in public and be married and be happy together. Course, Hardy thought there might be something wrong in the relationship considering what Miller and he were doing. But Hardy _wanted_ to be loved again and he's desperate enough to ignore the pain it could cause. But not with this. He isn't going to ignore the pain of Joe for the town, for the Latimers, and for Miller.

He can't mess this up.

Hardy's about to hand the phone back when he realises something important. He's having an affair. And arresting Miller's husband would be rather suspect if someone found about the affair. He grimaces at Miller and turns his back.

"And er, send an officer to meet me there, yeah?"

Better to have a witness to confirm everything, somebody not involved with this mess.

He's going to get this right. For Danny. For Beth and Mark. And most of all, Miller.

**Author's Note:**

> What always really bugged me about this fandom was that there's barely any Hardy/Miller cheating fics. Like the show literally suggests this and yet nobody jumps onto it. I get that Hardy and Miller are really awesome and would never, except... what if they did? Anyway, here's an affair au that still follows canon.


End file.
